Snow and piccolo don't mix
by Emilia
Summary: This is the semi-sequel to Rain and piccolo don't mix. Who knew aboout the Brownies? Who gets hit? And Where do babies coem from?


  
There was lots and lots of snow. So much, infact, that Piccolo could barely see where he was going as he walked over to Goku's house. "Who ever invented snow should be shot." He muttered as a gust of wind picked up and practically threw a wall of snow in his face. It didn't snow no Namek, why'd it have to snow here?  
  
Suddenly, he felt a ball of snow smack him right on his neck! "Ow! What the f-" He jumped and turned around. Then another one hit him in the neck. "Owwww! Hey! Whoever the hell you are! Come out here now before I get REALLY mad!"  
  
"Bwahahahaha! You are SUCH a wimp!" Vegeta and Trunks came out from behind two trees, laughing their asses off.  
  
"Argh! I should have know it was you!" Piccolo was ready to throw a ki blast at them, when someone hit him on the head with a snow shovel.  
  
"PICCOLO! What have I told you about throwing those things near my house?" Roared Chichi. "You could have broken a window you stupid green moron!!!!"  
  
"Hey! THEY started it!" Piccolo snarled, pointing at Vegeta and Trunks.  
  
"Uuuh, it was HIS idea!" Trunks pointed at Vegeta.  
  
"Hey you little back-stabbing brat!!!!" Vegeta tried to swing at Trunks, but he ducked. "Gimme that snow-shovel Chichi!!!"  
  
"Argh! YOU stop throwing things! You could have broken a window too!" She tried to slam the shovel on Vegeta's head, but he caught it.  
  
"I didn't throw anything!" he growled. "It was all uuuhhhhhh….he looked around for a scape-goat.  
  
"Hey Chichi! What's going on?" Goku walked out and kissed Chichi on the cheek. "Hey Piccolo! I was wondering when you were going to get here!" Piccolo growled in reply.  
  
"That's right!!!! It was all Kakkarot's idea!!! He just wanted you to get out of the house so he could eat you brownies you have stashed under the stove!!!" Yelled Vegeta.  
  
"GOOOOOKUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!" Chichi swung her snowshovel at him, then stopped right as she was about to smack him one. "Waaaait a second! How did you know I had brownies under the-"  
  
"YOU HAVE BROWNIES????" Goku's eyes lit up.  
  
"No, stupid! I ate them the last time I was here!" Vegeta shouted, then realized something. "Oops, maybe I shouldn't have said that out lou-"  
  
"VEGETAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!" Chichi was abot to slam her shovel into Vegeta's face, when she thought of something. "Waaaait! Who told you about my stash?"  
  
"Trunks! Trunks told me!!!!" Vegeta pointed a gloved finger. "He even drew me a map!"  
  
"Hey!!!!!!" Trunks glared at Vegeta.  
  
"Arrgh! TRUUUUNKS!!!!!!" Chichi swung her shovel at him and stopped before she hit him in the face. "Hold on! How did YOU know where my brownies were?"  
  
"Uuhhhh yeah! Goten! Goten told me!!!!!"  
  
"Hey mom! Hey guys! What's up?" Gohan walked outside. "I just thought I'd take a break from being a scholarly geek and come to see what's going on."  
  
"What? GET BACK IN THERE AND STUDY GOHAN!!!!. Oh, and when you do, please tell your brother to come out here." Chichi said in her normal tone.  
  
"Uhhhhh, okay!" Gohan walked back inside and yelled "Goooooooottteeeeeeeeen! Mom wants you to go outside! And becareful! She's holding a shovel!" Then he to the living room to uh, study. "Whoo hoo! * Pokemon! Gotta catch em all!!* Hahahaha that Team Rocket cracks me up!" Uh, never mind.  
  
"Hi mom! Hey guys! Hey Trunks! What's going on?" Goten pulled on a jacket as he walked outside.  
  
"Goten, did you tell Trunks about your mother's secret brownie stash?" Goku asked, trying to avoid unnessecary shovel violence.  
  
"Yeah! Of course! Why shouldn't I? I found it while I was looking for the truck you took away from me." Goten shrugged.  
  
"AAAAAARGH! GOOOOOOTEEEEEEEEEEEN!!!!!!!!" Chichi took a swing at Goten when, all of a sudden, an ice ball hit her right in the middle of the back of her neck. "Oooh… I wanna pet the birdies…" Chichi passed out.  
  
"Darnnit! I thought that was snow!" Vegeta looked at a patch if slushy ice-snow next to him.  
  
"Oh my god! You killed Chichi, you bastard!" Goten raised his voice an octive ro two higher to sound like that kid on Soth Park.  
  
"Goten! What have we told you about watching that show?" Goku pinched Goten's shoulder.  
  
"Ooowwwww! I'm not supposed to watch it until I've figured out what an anal-"  
  
"Ugh! What happened?" Chichi groaned and started to sit up, groping for her shovel.  
  
"Um, an icicle fell off that tree and hit you in the head, so you passed out.!" Trunks lied.  
  
"But I remember something else…" Chichi looked at the snowshovel.  
  
"Uuuuh what would that be?"  
  
"Now I remember!!!!! YOU ALL KNEW ABOUT M BROWNIE STASH!!!!! ARGH! I'LL KILL YOU ALL!!!!" She swung the shovel at everyone.  
  
"Help us Mr. Piccolo!" yelled Goten.  
  
Piccolo looked up from the tree he had been leaning on. "Huh? What have you dorks gotten yourself into now? Ah I guess I'll hel p you THIS time." He zipped behind Goten and whispered something in his ear. "Say it just like that."  
  
"Okay! Mom! Wait! Before you beat us all to a bloddy pulp with that snow shovel, I have a quick question."  
  
"What! What is it?" Chichi's shovel stopped inches from Trunk's head.  
  
"Weeeell… I was wondering…Where do babies come from?" Goten made his eyes REALLY big and cocked his head to the side like a puppy.  
  
"WHAT? Oh, well, umm they come from…the sto- no…from the cabbage pa- no… well, um, let's go inside and I'll explain this to you. See, when a man and a woman love each toerh very much…"  
  
"What happens when a man and a man love each other very much?" Goten smiled innocently.  
  
"Uuhhhh Goku! Come explain this to your son!" Chich panicked.  
  
"C'mere you litte squirt!"Vegeta grabbed Goten and Trunks by the collars of their shirts. "I'LL tell you where babies come from!"  
  
"Uh oh…" Goku cringed as Vegeta took the boys into the house to explain where babies come from. By now, Chichi had broken her shovel by swinging it in the air too much, so she went inside, muttering about brownies.  
  
"Hah. I KNEW that would work. I'm too smart for my own good." Piccolo snirked. Then he saw Tien run by. "What's your hurry 3 eyes?" He growled as Tien ran by.  
  
"AAAAH!!! LOOK OUT! RUN AWAY SNOWMAN!!!!!!!!" There was a Rumbling and then a huuuuge ball of snow came rolling out of nowhere with Chowzu running on top of it. "HELP! I CAN'T STOP IT!!!!."  
  
Before Piccolo could react, the biiiiiiig snowbal ran him over, leaving him sprawled out in the snow. "Plegh!" Piccolo spit out a mouthful of snow. "I REALLY hate snow!"  
  
From inside Goku's house, Goten yelled "Oh! So a lady does the bunny dance and THAT'S where the baby comes from!"  
  
"It all makes so much sense!" Cried Trunks.  
  
"No it doesn't!" whined Goku. "I don't understand the part about the bunny!"  
  
"If you do the bunny dance, then the bunnygod sends you a baby!" Vegeta said matter-o-factly.  
  
"Oh! I get it! That DOES make sense!"  
  
Piccolo rolled his eyes as he brushed the snow off himself. "I really REALLY hate snow!"  
  
  
The End.  



End file.
